Episode 8622 (17th October 2019)
Plot Chas and Paddy are on route to Starsby layby to meet up with Liv. Paddy promises her to make it his absolute goal for her to see Aaron once more. Meanwhile, Aaron and Liv share a tearful goodbye with another. Moira manages to cover her tracks with Faith and is stunned to find out that Pete is the man Faith's suspicious about. Paddy and Chas are alarmed when they pull up in the layby and realise that DS Wise has been following them. Graham visits Rhona and Leo. He apologises for acting strangely in the shop when telling her about his brother Stephen and praises her upbringing of Leo. Chas fakes labour when DS Wise pulls them up. The act turns out to be a total sham, and the sergeant finds out where Aaron and Robert have been staying and makes way for backup. Billy tells Al that Ellis has decided to take up a job in Dubai in the PE department at Jessie's school. Al reluctantly offers Billy Ellis's position at the adventure park when he asks for it. The police raid the cottage, but nobody is there. Aaron and Robert look onto the raid worried in nearby woodland, before making a daring escape. Aaron arranges to get some money from Chas after learning that Robert had left all of their money stashed back at the holiday cottage. Robert, meanwhile, arranges to get a motor from a friend that owes him a favour. Graham speaks fondly of his brother Stephen with Rhona before assuring her that he has feelings for her and they share a kiss. Meanwhile, Robert and Aaron reminisce and decide to lead a more graceful life. Faith sees Moira and Pete hugging outside from afar, and the whole act from Moira has gone steadily downhill. Aaron meets up with Chas, Paddy and Liv at the layby for the cash. While presenting a tearful goodbye, a DS Wise and his backup speed past the layby in the direction Robert was heading. Aaron makes a racing dart for Robert's location and is devastated to see him handing himself in. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Kim Tate - Claire King *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Unknown roads *Unknown dirt path *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Starsby layby *Smithy Cottage - Lobby and kitchen *Ingleshire Cottage - Kitchen and exterior *Café Main Street *Unknown woodland *The Woolpack - Grace's garden *Unknown pub - Car park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aaron and Robert reminisce; Graham opens up to Rhona; and Chas sobs on Paddy's shoulder. Memorable dialogue Robert Sugden (to Aaron Dingle): "I'd rather live out my days having my best life with you." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes